


Family

by tashie08



Category: Away (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashie08/pseuds/tashie08
Summary: 10 years. Did Lu wait too long to seek out Mei?
Relationships: Mei Chen/Lu Wang (Away TV 2020)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Family

10 years is a long time. When you are waiting for something it can feel like an eternity. How do you pass the days knowing there is something or someone out there waiting as well. Do you continue with your life as if nothing, or do you ponder away your days and think of the one thing you want the most.

Lu kept her word. After the parades and after her son was grown. She set put to find Mei. Truth was she knew where she was living and had known since she had returned from her Mars mission. She was waiting for the right time. The time that felt good in her heart, the time where she was yearning for Mei so much she thought of nothing else.

Her son Lei Lei was an adult. He just finished 3 years at a very prestigious Chinese University in Beijing, and was now headed to Tokyo to finish up his studies. He was a very bright student. He was coming into his own as he had many accomplishments in his name. Lu was proud. She always walked with her head held high when it came to her son. She knew as soon as she came home from Mars she had to make a plan. A plan for herself, a plan for her husband, and a plan for her son.

*****************

10 years ago

"Mama, im so happy you are home." Lu and just returned to Houston from her trip to Mars. They had landed last week, but were in their mandated quarantine, and had to pass the health and mental wellness checks first. Lu had made the decision as soon as she set foot back on Earth to make some changes.

"Lei Lei I'm so happy to be home. No more outer space missions for me. I promise."

"Mama I made you a picture, but Dad woudnt let me bring it." Lei Lei put his head down.

Lu's husband was standing next to her. She had not yet acknowledged him as she was going to focus on her son. She turned to her husband. "You can go back to the Hotel. We will join you later. Lei Lei stays with me."

He left with his head held low. She knew he was expecting to go to the dinner that was being held for them and all the families. 

"Come Lei Lei, I want you to meet my friends." She bent down to hold his hand, but he had grown. He had the biggest smile on his face. He had grown several inches and was almost taller than her. He was handsome and he was her world. Lei Lei bent down and took her hand instead.

*************************

Back at the hotel that night after Lei Lei went to bed.

They had a wonderful time at the dinner. She introduced him to everyone and made sure many pictures were taken of them. The Motherland would be proud of her. Setting a good example for her son.

Lu went to sit on the bed she was to share with her husband. She called him into the room. He probably assumed they would be having sex, but she was about to disappoint him.

"I no longer want to share my bed with you. When we return home, you will move into the spare bedroom. You also have no say over Lei Lei and his studies. He is my son, and I will see to him. When I am gone you will take care of my son, just as I would. No more critical comments, just be a good Dad. I will spare you the embarrassment of divorce for now. But it will happen one day. Count on that. And if you ever try and come into my room at night, touch me in an inappropriate way or look at me wrong, i will report you to the Director. You are replaceable! Do you understand?"

"Yes, but I dont understand. I have not dishonored you. I was faithful and did not break out wedding vows while you were gone."

"I know that. We have always had respect. Maybe that's why I married you. You are a good man, husband and father. Just be nice to our son and appreciate what little time left we have with him. He's 14 and will be off to university soon. Don't make him hate you because you don't support his comics and art."

"Is there someone else? You must tell me."

" I am tied. You can sleep on the couch for tonight. Tomorrow please arrange for another room until we fly back."

Lu stood up off of the bed. Her husband just looked at her and turned away disappointed. He didn't understand and she wasnt going to explain anything to him. She went to bed and slept very well that night.

Lu and Lei Lei did several press conferences and a little tour of the United States. She took him to New York City for a news segment and to Disneyland before they were to fly home. She spoiled him. He never asked for much, but she bought him everything he wanted.

**********************

Lu was tired. She had flown to Tokyo to settle her son into his University. She had insisted on getting him a small apartment close to school. She wanted to make sure he had everything he needed. The tuition was expensive but she had saved most of her money that she earned from her tours. She also had retirement from work and the Chinese Space Program which made her quite wealthy. Her husband had asked to help pay for schooling too, but she had declined.

Their days of a married couple were numbered. They no longer lived together, and Lu had a small apartment in Beijing that she was renting out. She was about to leave China and hopefully start a new chapter in her life. She had packed the last of her belongings and clothes. She checked her house one more time, already knowing she had packed everything up. She took her clothes, some awards and family pictures.

She had sent ahead other belongings already. Her apartment was already set up and when she landed she would be starting a new chapter in her life.

*****************

Lu stepped out of the plane, and instantly felt the hot, humid Teaxs heat. The jet bridge was long and stuffy so she quicked her pace to the relief of some fresh air.

Waiting for her was her good friend Emma Green. They had kept in contact and saw each other several times over the years. Every time a new mission was talked about or launched the two women were put in the spotlight again. They enjoyed each other's company and both women shared details about their families often.

"Its about time Wang Lu. I've been telling you to come to Houston for years." They hugged and Emma helped Lu with her bags.

"Long time my friend. Im very happy to be here and start my new adventure." Emma stared at her friend. Sure they did video chats, but it looked as if Lu had not aged a bit.

"Lets go, I'll take you to your condo and show you around. Are you hungry?"

"Starved, my friend. Im desperate for some good food." Emma led the way to baggage claim and then to her car. They soon set off to Lu's new home.

********************

"I've had an assistant do the shopping you asked for. The house is stocked with food and amenities. Im sure you want to rest."

"Emma, I really can not thank you enough. This job for Nasa as a consultant is a dream come true. I was very happy for the recommendation."

"Lu, your the best scientist I know. There is no way anyone would be a better fit than you. I know you have been retired for a few years, but I think getting back into the daily bump and grind of Nasa will be easy for you."

"You compliment me well. I just hope this old woman still has knowledge to share." Lu paused. "About that other thing. I appreciate your discretion. Its been a long hard decision to make. I made a promise long ago and I need to make sure I keep it. Im grateful for the updates over the years. It made my final decision easy. I need to be here Emma. I need to talk to Mei."

"I know you do. When do you want to see her. Do you want to go today?"

"Lets wait until tomorrow. I want to rest, and compose myself. Its been almost 10 years and I'm not sure with all the changes she will have me." 

Emma looked at Lu. She held her hand and tried to reassure her. "She will have you. Don't give up yet. Try and make good on your promise. " 

Emma and Lu arrived at her house. They had stopped for 2 Texas sausage sandwiches which Lu remembered and asked for. They toured her apartment together. Emma had found a small 2 bedroom condo close to the Nasa compound. Lu had purchased a car and it was parked in the garage. Emma had done a lot of work to make this happen for Lu.

It wasnt easy to bring her to the states, they first had to get permission from China, and it was a lot of paperwork. I had taken almost 1 year to conplete everything. Emma had secured a work visa and since Lu was working on a government project the visa would never expire. Lu was free to do anything, and go anywhere she pleased. She was no longer on lock and key with the Chinese government. 

She and Emma said their goodbye for the night. Emma had left Lu's credentials for getting into Nasa the next day. Lu was trying to compose herself and calm her nerves. She had never been nervous about anything before. She was always composed and structured to a T. Tomorrow she hoped her life would change for the better.

****************

1 year earlier.

"Lu its Emma, its time. You should think about coming now."

"Emma, what happened? Is Mei ok?"

"Lu, she's had a baby." Silence. Neither one spoke.

"A baby? Who with, tell me?" Lu was angry. Maybe a little hurt.

"No one. She went to a fertility clinic in Dallas. It was an anonymous sperm donor. Lu she would never betray you. She just wanted a baby. Its time you come here. I've asked around. We can make it happen. It will take time, but Nasa is confident. Lu, Lu are you still there?"

"Emma she had a baby by herself. I should have been there for her. Why did I ask her to wait for me."

"You had your reasons. I've been giving you updates once a year for 9 years. You knew she has been alone. A baby is a wonderful present. Lu go to her. She needs you now more then ever."

*****************

Lu woke up early. The air was crisp but it was starting to warm quickly. It was fall in Texas. The leaves where turning, the air smelt of rain and teased the sky often with dark clouds. It had yet to rain this season, but Lu felt a storm was coming.

She had her morning tea and breakfast. She showered and dressed and prepared to leave. Lu quickly grabbed 2 bags and went to tbe garage to her car. Her nerves were gone and she was confident about the day.

She drove to Nasa, checking in at the front gate and then going to the parking lot of the main building. She didn't have full access to the grounds, but this is exactly where she wanted to go. It was the onsite daycare center. Lu grabbed her bags, checked herself in the mirror one last time and got out. She hoped her timing was right.

Lu walked into the building and signed in as a guest. The manager of the daycare facility had been made aware of her visit by Emma. Lu had wanted to surprise Mei.

The manager took her to a small carpeted area towards the back. The day care center was utilized by all Nasa employees and contractors. It was filled with staff and kids alike. The manager pointed out Mei discreetly and dismissed herself.

Lu walked over to Mei. Coming up behind her quietly. She was sitting in a small chair next to a little girl. Mei was talking to her in Mandarin and feeding her. It seems the little one didn't want to eat her food. As Lu got closer the Mei the little girl spotted her. She stopped responding to Mei and pointed at Lu. 

"Mama." The little girl said. She held up her arms as of asking Lu to pick her up. Lu smiled. This child was beautful. She was no more than 2 and was very alert. She has very light skin, just like Lu. Dark eyes and hair and the perfect almond shaped eyes.

"Mama. Up." Lu stood right behind Mei and placed her hand on her shoulder. Mei froze.

"Mama, up."

"Mei." Lu spoke her name. It flowed so smoothly out of her lips. Mei still had not moved. Lu moved so she was next to Mei. She moved a small chair over and sat between Mei and her child.

"May I hold her?"

"Yes." Mei quipped. It was almost a whisper. She stared at Lu. She was in shock.

"Come here little one." Lu spoke to her in Mandarin. You are beautiful just like your Mama." 

The child looked up at Lu. She was sitting still in her lap. They were face to face. The child pointed at Lu and said "Mama".

Lu said a silent prayer for the child wishing her good luck and health.

"Mei, what is her name." Mei was silent. She looked at Lu, stared right into her eyes..

"Lu Lu. Her name is Lu Lu."

"Lu Lu, what a beautiful name..your mama used to call me that a long time ago." Lu put the little girl in her seat and started to feed her. "Lets eat your food. You want to grow up big and strong. Mei did you cook this? It smells very delicious."

Lu continued to feed the baby and turned towards Mei. Mei was silent. Almost in disbelief that Lu was actually with her.

"Yes, its her favorite. She's a picky eater." Mei seemed to relax. Her features softened. She leaned over and touched Lu on her cheek.

"Are you really here?"

"Yes, I have come for you. Both of you. If you allow me, I want to reacquaint myself with you and get to know your child. Its been so long and I hope you will still have me."

"Mei, excuse me. Your needed back. They are calling for you." A young woman came up from behind them in a hurry.

Mei stood up quickly. "Lu Lu, mama has to go. Ill be back." She kissed her daughter quickly. "Lu, I get off at 2:30, will you wait for me?"

"Of course, go I will feed her." Lu smiled at Mei. Mei left in a hurry leaving Lu and Lu Lu alone together. She fed the baby her food, changed her, then they read a few books, took a walk inside the center and they sat down and watched Baby Einstein. She took care of little Lu Lu as if she were her own.

She though back to when she had her son Lei Lei. She was gone often and left her husband alone with him often. She was a rising chemist in China and was called to many conferences in Russia and China. Thats how she met Mischa. He taught her Russian, and she taught him Mandarin. They were a pair back in the days. She missed her old friend, and she was sure he was enjoying retirement with his grandchildren.

Several hours passed and Mei had finally returned. Little Lu Lu wore Lu out. She was exhausted. 

"Lu you look tired. Thanks for staying with her."

"She is a wonderful little girl. She reminds me of Lei Lei when he was small. Come sit for a moment."

Mei sat across from Lu. She she thought how graceful Lu had aged. She was still as beautiful as the first day she saw her.

"Lu we need to talk. I can't believe your here. Can we make plans to see each other later? I've taken up a lot of your day already." Mei was tired. The new mission was exhausting her.

"Mei, I will do what ever you ask of me. I just want to be in your life. I know its been a long time, but my feelings for you have not changed." Lu handed Mei 2 gift bags. "I'll help you to your car, then we can make plans to see each other again." 

Mei felt the sudden loss of Lu leaving her. She began to tear up in her eyes. She turned away because she didn't want to see her cry.

"I dont want to lose you again Lu. I can't handle it." She cried.

Lu pulled her into a hug. "I am here for you. I will not leave you again. I promise." Lu held Mei close. She finally felt all the pain she had caused Mei. The rejection, the desertion, the gossip. It was Mei that was left behind alone all these years to deal with the circumstances. 

Luckly Nasa had been forgiving and had asked for Mei directly after the Mars mission. With Lu back in China they were all to willing to let Mei go back to Houston. 

Lu helped Mei and little Lu Lu walk to Mei's car. Lu carried the baby and Mei carried all the bags. Lu placed the baby in her car seat and she fell asleep right away. "Mei, I dont want to be too forward, but come to my house tonight. I want to see you both. I've had my house set up for you both. Aside from your clothes Mei I have everything else you both need. I have a crib, and toys. I have a changing table. Mei I want to be here to help. Please say yes."

"Ok, but I need to go home first. Just for a few minutes. Can I come over in an hour?"

"Of course." They exchanged information and Mei was off to to her house. Lu got into her car and was filled with joy and excitement. She really had to thank Emma. The planning Emma did for her, the shopping, the emails on buying her house and car. It was all Emma.

***********

Lu was at home waiting for Mei. She soon heard a car pull into her drive way. She went outside to help Mei with the baby.

"Hi, sorry it took a little longer. We had to get Lu Lu's blanket." Mei got out of her car, and Lu immediately went to get the baby out. Mei had packed a few bags and brought them with her.

"Come in, I've been expecting you both." In walked Mei, Lu and Lu Lu. The house was decorated with Lu's awards and accomplishments. Pictures of Lei Lei throughout the years were also up on the wall. Lu led them into the living room. "Please relax. Have a seat."

Lu placed the baby down on the floor. She had layed out a baby blanket and several toys for Lu Lu to play with. The baby immediately grabbed a baby book about outer space. Lu was proud. This little girl was smart.

Mei and Lu sat together on her couch. Mei took out the bags Lu had given her. "What are these Lu."

"Open them."

Mei opened the first bag. It was a small tradition Chinese rattle drum. "Oh Lu this is beautful. Its going to make a lot of noise. She will love it."

Mei opened the second bag. Inside was a small black box. Mei opend the box and inside was another black box made of velvet. Mei slowly opened the box, and inside was a diamond ring. Mei looked over at Lu in shock. Mei was speechless. Tears began to flow out of her eyes. "Oh Lu."

Lu placed Mei's hand on her own and kissed it.

"I know its been a long time but I'm here for you. Im here for Lu Lu. I will be the person you can count on for the rest if your life. I have a lot to make up for. But I promise you, I will never leave you again. I want to share my home, my life and my heart with you. I can take care of you both. We can be a family."

Mei began to cry. For so long Mei had wanted this from Lu. She wanted nothing more than be the the one Lu loved. She wanted them to be together. To be lovers, to be partners in life. They had a lot of talking still to do, but finally Mei felt her life coming full circle when it came to Lu.

They were sitting on the couch watching Lu Lu on the blanket playing with her toys. They were holding hands and cuddled up close.

"Mei, a long time ago, I fell in love with you. I didnt mean to, but I think you and I were destined to meet. I have to tell you this. When you first sang Rocketman, I had no clue what you were saying, but your voice, your energy. You were having fun. You found a way to let go. That's something I had never been able to do before I met you. You taught me to let go. I had fun with you. I enjoyed our time together. And it killed me to turn you down. I did want you. Just as much as you wanted me. I was being selfish. I wanted Mars more. You stayed with me that first time at my apartment. You didn't walk away even though I hurt you. You settled for engligh lessons and calligraphy. I honored everyone except you. I accept that I hurt you, and I am prepared for the consequences." Lu paused. Mei was still here listening to every word.

"That last night you slept over, I wanted you. I wanted to touch you, to kiss you, to make love to you. It took everything I had to not do it. I had a hard time leaving that morning. I didnt know if i could do it. I knew I loved you. Me leaving that note. I thought it would make it better. You gave me that beautiful ring, and I wanted to leave you something in return."

Lu paused and Mei took advantage. She pulled Lu to her and kissed her. It was their first kiss and it was full of desire. It was them acknowledging for the first time there was still love. Lu pulled Mei even closer. The pulled her in tight to her own body. She didn't want to let go. "Mei, im so sorry. Please forgive me. "

Mei leaned back and looked at Lu. "I have a baby girl Lu. Are you prepared for that? She is everything to me."

"Mei, your daughter comes first. I will cherish that and if you allow me, i want to be part of your life. I will love you both and honor our relationship. You have had my heart this whole time."

*****************************

"Lu Lu are you ready? We need to go." Mei and Lu were in their new house. After living in Lu's condo for a year together, Lu decided they needed a bigger house. She moved them to the suburbs and bought them a nice big house. They even had a room for Lei Lei when he came to visit them during his breaks.

"Yes Mama I'm ready." Lu Lu was 5 now. She was in kindergarten. She was smart sassy and everything Mei and Lu could of hoped for in a daughter. She spoke Mandarin and English and she was very smart.

Lu and Mei both worked for Nasa. Mei was still capcom and Lu who was now working part time worked as a consultant to the new astronauts who came from Asia. Schedules were coordinated and work and family time had equal bearings for them both.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Lei Lei was coming to visit. He was bringing a woman he met and lived with in Japan. Lu was very happy for her son. She was very excited to be meeting her future daughter in law.

Lu heled little Lu Lu pick out a book for a ride to the airport. It was an hour drive and she wanted Lu Lu to read a bit.

"Honey were ready, do you need help?" Lu called to Mei. Always making sure she helped her wife.

"Im ready, I just had to pee on last time before the car." Mei came out waddling. She was 4 months pregnant with her 2nd child. Lu was over the moon. Soon she was to have her entire family under one roof.

"Ok family lets go." Lu watched as Mei took Lu Lu's hand and they walked outside to their mini van. She had a growing family and was elated it was growing. It took a lot of convincing but Mei had finally agreed for another child. Their love for each other was unlike anything she ever had before in her life.

Every day she came home to a woman she loved and a little girl who thought the world of her. Her son adored his new sister and he and Mei got along like they knew each child other forever. Her son was happy for her. She had given him a good life and education. Now was her time to shine.

Lu helped Mei and little Lu Lu into the car. They soon set out for the drive to the airport.

"Lu, I love you."

"I love you more my queen."

"Lu, you know your going to be an amazing Mama right?" 

"I have no doubts in my parenting abilities Mei." They both laughed.

"Lu, I'm having twins." Mei smiled. She had been holding it in..She wanted to suprise Lu.

Lu just smiled. She was beyond happy. "Im happy we are populating the planet with genius offspring. Perhaps Mars has not seen enough of the Wang-Chen family."

They both looked at Lu Lu. She was reading her book and happy.

"I have no doubt." 


End file.
